Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio control transmitter, and relates to a radio control transmitter having a switch capable of implementing multiple functions with ease.
Related Art
In radio control transmitters which conducts remote control on a model which is a target object such as a model car or a model plane by using radio communication, there are various shapes according to the model to be controlled.
As main shapes, there are a stick type radio control transmitter in which two sticks are arranged on the left and right sides and used to control a model plane, a model helicopter, a model car, a model ship, or the like, and a trigger type radio control transmitter which has a trigger to control a throttle of an engine or a motor and a wheel to control steering of the model and which is mainly used to control a model automobile.
In the trigger type radio control transmitter, operation members are provided to manipulate the model besides the trigger and the wheel.
Among these operation members, there is a switch or the like provided on a grip used by an operator to hold the radio control transmitter as described in JP 09-140947. The switch is made operable while operating the wheel or the trigger.